Trampa para ratones
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Una serie de pruebas les espera en Las Noches. Diez empezarán pero ¿cuantos serán capaces de terminar con vida? [Espadas]


Aquí vengo con otro fic que tenía escrito desde hace siglos y que aún no había subido aquí, pero por el tema me parecía adecuado hacerlo para Halloween ya que, aunque no trata de Halloween, es un fic de suspense.

Tenía la idea desde hace muuuuuuucho tiempo pero la tuve que adaptar a los requisitos del reto, por eso no me ha salido tanto como me habría gustado, además, había muchas cosas por meter y, aunque he intentado que no quedara todo muy precipitado, siento que algunas partes han salido muy de pasada.

No explico más porque si no perdería la gracia el fic, es un fic de misterio, de esos con asesino XDDDD, no lo he calificado de "horror" porque tampoco creo que de miedo, pero si a alguien le parece que debería llevar también esa etiqueta pues que me lo diga.

Eso sí, un detalle importante. Hay que tener en cuenta una cosa: los personajes aquí están todavía en su estado de Hollow, o sea, aún no son Arrancar y mucho menos Espada. Por ejemplo Grimmjow es una pantera y Barragán un esqueleto. El resto, como tampoco sabemos mucho cómo eran he supuesto que tenían una forma más o menos humana, visto como eran las formas de Hollow de Halibel o Stark.

Pues nada, espero que os guste y al menos os entretenga. Más comentarios y las pautas del reto al final.

**Personajes: **Espadas.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Suspense.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> muerte de personajes.  
><strong>Número de palabras:<strong> 5434  
><strong>Notas:<strong> escrito para la dotación anual de crack, reto "Creepy Manor", de la comunidad crack and roll  
><strong><br>Resumen:** Una serie de pruebas les espera en Las Noches. Diez empezarán pero ¿cuantos serán capaces de terminar con vida?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, sus personajes y argumento pertenecen a Tite Kubo y yo no gano ni un céntimo haciendo esto.

* * *

><p><span>TRAMPA PARA RATONES<span>

Ante ellos tenían una sala con una larga mesa repleta de comida, como si un banquete de bienvenida se tratase. Algunos corrieron para devorar los manjares mientras que los más precavidos se mantuvieron al margen y trataron de advertir a sus compañeros.

-¿Acaso habéis olvidado lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Podéis fiaros así sin más de lo que nos encontramos? –comentó Barragán al ver que Aaroniero, Nnoitra y Grimmjow se lanzaban sobre la comida.

Los aludidos se detuvieron un instante, aunque con la boca llena y las manos repletas.

-Barragán tiene razón. ¿Quién dice que no estén envenenados? –dijo Szayel con una risita malévola.

-Pues ven aquí y analízalo ¡tenemos hambre! –gritó Nnoitra.

El científico se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a inspeccionar los platos, primero oliéndolos y luego probándolos con cautela. Era normal que se comportaran así, llevaban allí horas encerrados y el hambre empezaba a pasar factura en algunos de ellos.

-A primera vista no parece que haya rastro de ninguna sustancia nociva –explicó Szayel, sus compañeros lo tomaron como una "carta blanca" y se volvieron a lanzar a devorar todo lo que había en la mesa.

-Si tan fácil es de detectar el veneno ya podrías haberlo hecho con Stark –protestó Halibel.

-Nadie me pidió que lo hiciera –dijo el científico encogiéndose de hombros.

En las horas que llevaban en Las Noches ya habían perdido a dos compañeros. Habían empezado diez y quedaban ocho. No había ni rastro de Aizen por ninguna parte, de hecho, no había rastro de nadie excepto ellos y empezaban a dudar de que aquello fuera una trampa. Según habían averiguado, Aizen había contactado con ellos por separado, citándolos en Las Noches y allí había sido donde se habían encontrado.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer allí se habían dispuesto a pasar el rato e inspeccionar el edificio cuando se toparon con el primer contratiempo. Un grito les alertó, pues Halibel había sido la encargada de vigilar aquella zona, y cuando acudieron a su llamada constataron la primera desgracia: Stark estaba muerto y junto a él, una nota que decía "Él será el primero".

Obviamente se exaltaron mucho y la gran mayoría quiso abandonar aquel lugar, con la mala suerte de no poder hacerlo por ningún medio. Estaban atrapados y no podían salir de ninguna manera. No les quedó más alternativa que tratar de sobrevivir lo que les quedaba de noche en el palacio, pues la nota advertía claramente que habría más muertes.

Stark había aparecido muerto, aunque lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado era que estaba dormido, pues estaba en una habitación llena de cojines y almohadas y el Arrancar parecía estar echándose una siesta plácidamente. Junto a él, el elemento delatador: una taza de alguna bebida. Fue Szayel quien determinó que esa bebida estaba envenenada. De ahí que los Arrancar confiaran en su criterio a la hora de dictaminar si la comida que habían encontrado era o no peligrosa.

El siguiente en morir fue Yammi. Intentó escapar, como todos los demás, pero al ver que no era capaz de hacerlo decidió hacer un agujero en la pared de Las Noches con la mala fortuna de que la habitación se derrumbó sobre él, quedando atrapado bajo los escombros.

Szayel se percató de la mirada desconfiada de sus compañeros.

-Vamos, ¿estáis acusándome de haber envenenado a Stark? Es imposible que lo hiciera, ya estaba muerto cuando entramos en la habitación –se defendió Szayel.

-Tiene razón, no se apartó de nosotros en todo ese tiempo –defendió Ulquiorra-. En cambio ella…

Esta vez fue Halibel quien se sintió acusada. Ella había sido quien había encontrado el cuerpo de Stark…

-¿Insinúas que yo lo maté? –preguntó la mujer.

-Es una posibilidad… -dijo Ulquiorra, secundado por sus compañeros.

-No había signo alguno de violencia, está claro que se tomó la bebida y murió, para ello, alguien tuvo que envenenar primero la bebida y esperar a que él la tomara y os recuerdo que yo no pasé más de unos minutos separada de vosotros –se defendió Halibel.

-Es poco probable –también la defendió Zommari-. En ese caso debería haberle obligado a beber la bebida y los venenos no actúan tan rápido. Ya debía estar muerto cuando ella llegó.

Halibel suspiró aliviada al ver que se retiraba la acusación sobre ella. Parecía que esa iba a ser la tónica general de la noche. No había nadie allí y no tenían más opción que empezar a desconfiar los unos de los otros.

Fue entonces, mientras discutían, cuando en la mesa de los comensales se oyó un revuelo de preocupación.

-¡Aaroniero! ¡Aaroniero! –gritaban Nnoitra y Grimmjow.

Los dos hombres habían dejado a un lado su festín para socorrer al otro, que se empezaba a poner morado y a convulsionar. Los restantes se acercaron también por si podían ayudar.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntaron.

-¡Puede que se esté atragantando con algo! –intuyeron.

Rápidamente procedieron a realizarle los primeros auxilios por si acaso algo estuviera obstruyéndole la garganta, pero fue inútil. No había nada allí, no estaba asfixiándose, en su lugar lo único que consiguieron fue que vomitara. Y vomitó mucho, tanto que murió al terminar.

Se quedaron mirándose sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Nnoitra y Grimmjow eran los que más nerviosos estaban.

-¡Será mejor que vomitemos lo que hemos comido! –propuso Grimmjow.

Pero ambos fueron detenidos antes de hacerlo.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Szayel.

-¡Eres un cabrón! ¡DIJISTE QUE LA COMIDA NO ESTABA ENVENENADA! –le gritaron.

-Y no lo estaba –se reafirmó Szayel, viendo cómo los otros dos se retorcían bajo los brazos de Zommari y Barragán, que les impedían cometer ninguna tontería.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que le ha pasado a Aaroniero? –preguntó Nnoitra.

-Parece obvio –dijo, señalando los platos que había alrededor del fallecido.

Los platos que había entorno al lugar ocupado por Aaroniero estaban vacíos. Los cercanos y los no tan cercanos, a diferencia de los que había alrededor de donde habían estado Nnoitra y Grimmjow, que casi estaban intactos en comparación.

-Vosotros habéis comido una cantidad normal, pero él, es imposible que un cuerpo pueda aguantar tal cantidad en tan poco tiempo –explicó el científico.

Ya más relajados, fueron soltados por Zommari y Barragán. Lo que había dicho Szayel tenía lógica. Ellos habían sido mucho más comedidos que Aaroniero, que había muerto por glotonería.

-Sigamos, hay que encontrar una salida cuanto antes –propuso Barragán, suponiendo que cuanto más tiempo pasaran allí, más probabilidad tenían de que ocurrieran más muertes.

La siguiente sala a la que entraron era un laboratorio, pero no un laboratorio cualquiera sino ese que todo científico querría poseer. En él había multitud de objetos extraños, como si albergara la solución a los enigmas más cuestionados del universo. Fue inevitable que Szayel, como buen científico, se viera emocionado ante tal hallazgo.

-¡Esto es increíble! –exclamó, acercándose a observar todas y cada una de las piezas que allí había.

-¡No toques nada! –le advirtieron sus compañeros-. ¿No te das cuenta que todo esto es una trampa?

-¿Trampa? ¿Ves esto de aquí? –dijo, señalando una especie de estanque que había en el centro de la habitación en el que una materia, que ni era líquida ni gaseosa, daba vueltas en espiral lanzando destellos-. Esto es tiempo condensado, ¡tiempo! Podríamos movernos a través de él y regresar a cuando no habíamos entrado aquí.

Los demás se miraron confusos, ¿y si tenía razón y era esa la única manera de escapar de allí? Ninguno de ellos tenía conocimiento sobre ciencia y no tenían más remedio que confiar en las capacidades de Szayel.

-Lo que debemos hacer es pasar a la siguiente sala sin hacer nada –propuso Halibel.

No perdían nada con intentarlo, quizá pudieran ir pasando de salas sin tocar nada y quizá así pudieran sobrevivir. Sin embargo, se encontraron con que la puerta que daba acceso a la siguiente estancia estaba cerrada, al igual que la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación anterior. El mecanismo parecía claro, una vez que entraban en una sala no podían retroceder ni tampoco avanzar hasta haber superado la prueba.

Y superar la prueba, hasta ahora, había significado dejar a un muerto atrás.

Szayel seguía obnubilado, hechizado por aquella extraña materia y, el resto de sus acompañantes parecían decididos a que si él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse ellos no iban a impedírselo.

-Bien, si crees que va a funcionar, inténtalo tú primero –propuso Nnoitra.

Cauteloso, Szayel arrojó un objeto al estanque para observar cómo éste volvía a aparecer en su sitio original. En principio no parecía haber nada raro o que algo pudiera salir mal.

Viendo que la prueba había sido un éxito, Szayel decidió que era mejor intentarlo y se metió en el estanque. Al inicio no sucedía nada, poco a poco el cuerpo de Szayel iba hundiéndose, ya que la profundidad del estanque era muy escasa, hasta que los remolinos de materia fueron haciéndose cada vez más rápidos y empezaron a cerrarse entorno a él. Sus gritos de auxilio indicaban que no estaba funcionando como él esperaba.

Por mucho que los demás le tendieron la mano para intentar sacarlo, finalmente Szayel desapareció dentro de la materia. Cuando los remolinos se calmaron, las gafas del científico salieron a la superficie, flotando.

-¿Y si ha funcionado? –preguntó Grimmjow.

-Puedes intentarlo si quieres –propuso Ulquiorra, con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que él no pretendía arriesgarse.

-Está claro que no ha funcionado, el estanque no ha actuado de la misma manera que cuando arrojó el objeto –apuntó Halibel-. Esta vez ha sido todo mucho más violento.

Entonces oyeron un "clic" que anunciaba la apertura de la puerta de la siguiente sala.

-¡Deteneos! –exclamó Zommari al ver que los demás se acercaban a la puerta-. ¿Para qué seguir avanzando? ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí hasta que alguien nos rescate?  
>-¿De verdad piensas que alguien nos va a rescatar? –preguntó Barragán, escéptico.<p>

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué si no Aizen iba a habernos reunido a todos aquí?

-¿Para matarnos? –sugirió el antiguo rey de Hueco Mundo.

-¡Eso es absurdo! –exclamó Zommari.

-Si seguimos avanzando quizá tengamos una oportunidad de encontrar una salida, pero si nos quedamos aquí no conseguiremos nada –propuso Ulquiorra.

A regañadientes, Zommari les siguió hasta la siguiente sala. Esta vez se encontraron en una sala en la que no había nada, completamente vacía a excepción de las dos puertas, la de salida y la de entrada. Como venía siendo habitual, en cuanto entraron, la puerta por la que habían accedido, se cerró.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la trampa ahora? –inquirió Zommari con escepticismo.

No tenían ni idea. A simple vista no había nada que hacer, no obstante, comprobaron la puerta de salida y ésta permanecía cerrada. Llevaban un buen rato buscando cual era la clave cuando Grimmjow les puso en la pista.

-El olor… -dijo, olisqueando el ambiente. Su olfato, como pantera, estaba más desarrollado que el del resto-. El aire huele enrarecido.

Los demás se pusieron en alerta pero, por mucho que Grimmjow les hubiera avisado, su olfato no era capaz de detectar ningún cambio.

-¿Y si tratamos de echar abajo la puerta? –sugirió Nnoitra.

-Ya viste cómo acabó Yammi por haber intentado eso –le recordaron. Tirar la puerta abajo no era una opción, debían esperar a que se abriera sola.

-Yo no pienso continuar –informó Zommari.

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron.

-Ya os lo he dicho, confío en que Aizen-sama regresará y nos rescatará.

-Te recuerdo que somos los Hollow más poderosos de Hueco Mundo. ¿No te resulta extraño que nos haya reunido aquí y que poco a poco vayamos muriendo? Es una encerrona –argumentó Barragán.

-Yo confío en Aizen-sama.

-Es un shinigami, por si se te ha olvidado.

-Yo confío en Aizen-sama –repitió, y se sentó en medio de la habitación a esperar.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron que la puerta se abría. Todos corrieron hacia ella, pero Zommari no hizo el intento de seguirles, seguía allí sentado esperando. Habían empezado a notar lo que Grimmjow les había dicho, el aire estaba enrarecido y empezaba a costarles trabajo respirar. Tosiendo, pasaron a la siguiente sala, tomando una bocanada de aire fresco en cuanto entraron.

La puerta se cerró y al cabo de unos minutos pudieron oír los gritos de Zommari, sin duda asfixiado por la falta de oxígeno. Al parecer un gas se había activado en cuanto habían entrado y había acabado por hacer el aire irrespirable.

La siguiente sala fue toda una novedad, por fin no estaban solos. Ante ellos encontraron una persona, aunque más bien no estaban seguros de que fuera alguien real. Más concretamente, por las ropas, se trataba de un shinigami, que como bien era sabido por todos, eran los mayores enemigos de los Hollow. El shinigami flanqueaba la puerta de salida y, aunque su actitud no era violenta, estaba claro que deberían enfrentarse a él si querían pasar a la siguiente habitación.

Fueron de uno en uno, pues sospechaban que no conseguirían nada si lo hacían todos a la vez, seguramente si lo hacían así, la puerta de salida no se abriría, ya habían captado la dinámica de aquellas malditas pruebas.

Barragán, Halibel, Ulquiorra y Nnoitra pasaron sin problemas, sin hacer daño al shinigami y sin ser alcanzados por éste, simplemente les bastó tumbarle para poder pasarle. Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil una vez llegado el turno de Grimmjow.

Ávido de lucha atacó al shinigami con fiereza, seguro de poder pasar sin problemas, pero se encontró con que su contrincante consiguió detenerle lanzándolo de vuelta contra el suelo. Para qué quería más… Un reto, un adversario que se resistía era lo único que Grimmjow necesitaba. La puerta se abrió cuando volvieron a enzarzarse en la pelea, parecía que esa era la clave para salir.

Los demás no se complicaron la vida y pasaron a la siguiente sala no sin antes advertir a Grimmjow que se apresurara antes de que la puerta volviese a cerrarse. Pero Grimmjow no estaba en condiciones de oír ni razonar nada. Lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar en ese momento era que por nada del mundo saldría de allí sin haber vencido a ese inoportuno shinigami.

Sus compañeros pasaron a la habitación contigua. Un chorro de sangre salpicó las paredes y se coló por la ranura de la puerta antes de que ésta se cerrara de nuevo. Había manchado el uniforme de Nnoitra, que había sido el último en salir. Y era sangre de Hollow…

En la nueva estancia volvieron a encontrar a otra persona. Visto que no les había resultado difícil superar la prueba en la anterior, se dispusieron a ir pasando de uno en uno otra vez. Aunque en esta ocasión la prueba generó dudas en más de uno.

A diferencia del shinigami con el que se habían enfrentado, ahora tenían frente a ellos a una mujer. Halibel no tuvo ningún inconveniente en ser la primera en enfrentarse a ella, el ser mujer la eximía de tener algún escrúpulo en luchar contra alguien de su mismo sexo.

Barragán sólo dudó un instante para en seguida vencer a su adversaria. A Ulquiorra le costó más trabajo decidirse, aún así lo hizo con resolución ya que no había otra manera de pasar la prueba.

Sin duda, a quien más problemas le estaba causando la presencia de la chica era a Nnoitra. El hombre se veía decidido a no querer luchar y trató de pasar de largo, ignorándola. Como era de esperar, la mujer no le dejó hacerlo sin medir sus fuerzas antes, así que le retuvo para impedir que siguiera a sus compañeros.

-¿No te atreves a luchar contra una mujer? Este no es el momento de ser caballeroso –dijo la mujer, alzando su espada contra el pecho de Nnoitra.

Éste río con sarcasmo. Por lo visto estaba dando una impresión muy equivocada.

La punta de la espada hizo presión hasta que empezó a salir la sangre. Nnoitra apartó el arma con brusquedad pero su oponente consiguió volver a retenerle cogiéndole el brazo con un rápido movimiento.

-No es precisamente caballerosidad… -dijo Nnoitra. Por lo visto aquella zorra se creía que no quería luchar contra ella por temor a hacer daño a una mujer-. Es una cuestión de principios.

-Si no luchas contra mí, no pasarás, así que mejor te olvidas de tus principios –le advirtió la chica.

-Es que mis principios no me permiten luchar con seres inferiores –dijo, remarcando con claridad las últimas palabras.

Ante eso, la expresión de la mujer se tornó sorprendida para rápidamente fruncir el entrecejo con rabia.

-¿Insinúas que por ser mujer soy inferior a ti?

-¡Bingo! –exclamó Nnoitra con tono jocoso.

Pero la diversión le duró muy poco. Llena de ira, la mujer arremetió contra él. Logró tumbarlo en el suelo y hacerle un profundo corte atravesándole el pecho. Aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a apuntarle con la espada, directo al cuello, a la vez que con un pie sobre su abdomen impedía que volviera a levantarse. Al menos hasta que se disculpara.

A pesar de la herida, Nnoitra no parecía en absoluto intimidado sino más bien todo lo contrario. Aquella mujer era fuerte, pero si había conseguido tumbarle había sido nada más porque le había cogido desprevenido.

No le costó mucho trabajo deshacerse de la mujer y volver a levantarse, aunque eso implicara alzarla por los aires y tirarla con violencia contra el suelo. El hombre aprovechó para acercarse a la puerta de salida pero su adversaria se había repuesto con rapidez y le alcanzó antes de conseguirlo.

En esta ocasión lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared. Estaba paralizado, no podía moverse y sentía una presión enorme en todo su cuerpo. La espada de la mujer volvió a apuntarle al pecho. No sabía qué clase de individuo era aquella tía. No llevaba ropas de shinigami pero tampoco era un Hollow, más bien parecía una mezcla de Hollow y humano pues su apariencia era la de una mujer normal salvo por un resto de máscara que cubría su cabeza. Había oído de la existencia de Hollow que habían perdido parte de su máscara y se habían vuelto más fuertes, pero seguían teniendo apariencia de Hollow, pero aquella mujer… jamás había visto algo así. Y el ser una criatura extraña por lo visto también le daba poderes extraños, pues de otra manera no entendía por qué era capaz de paralizarle.

A punto de desfallecer, la mujer le soltó, haciendo que cayera al suelo como un puñado de telas. Nnoitra no se dio por vencido y en cuanto recuperó la respiración se alzó de nuevo frente a ella dispuesto a luchar.

Si quería que luchara, lucharía.

-No peleo contra seres inferiores pero tampoco permito que seres inferiores me venzan –amenazó antes de lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas contra ella.

Cuando los demás estuvieron en la sala contigua aún podían oír el fragor de la lucha que estaba teniendo lugar. Gritos y golpes retumbaban en las paredes aun cuando la puerta se hubiera cerrado a cal y canto. No fue hasta mucho rato después que dejó de oírse nada. Un charco de sangre empezó a deslizarse por la rendija de la puerta hasta alcanzar la habitación en la que estaban. Y volvía a ser sangre de Hollow…

-¡Un momento! –apuntó Halibel antes de avanzar más y tener que enfrentarse a la nueva prueba-. Acabo de caer ahora en que, tanto esta mujer como el shinigami han debido escapar por algún lado así que debe haber una forma de salir a no ser que se hayan quedado en esas habitaciones para siempre.

-No. Te equivocas –dijo Ulquiorra negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-No eran reales, eran sólo una ilusión –anunció Ulquiorra, que procedió a aclararlo en seguida-. Empecé a sospecharlo en la sala del shinigami pero terminé por confirmarlo cuando vosotros peleasteis contra la mujer antes que yo. Uno de mis poderes es el poder de mi ojo, lo que mi ojo no ve, no existe. Eran una ilusión muy bien conseguida por eso me costó un poco darme cuenta.

Tanto Barragán como Halibel se mostraron sorprendidos pero no tenían motivos para desconfiar de lo que había contado Ulquiorra. En realidad, tenía mucho más sentido que fueran una ilusión a que fueran adversarios reales, sobre todo para el tipo de pruebas a las que se estaban teniendo que enfrentar.

Dicho esto, se centraron en la sala en la que estaban, buscando alguna pista de lo que tendrían que hacer esta vez. La habitación parecía un lugar de exteriores, aunque seguía siendo un rectángulo con cuatro paredes, suelo y techo, estaba cubierto de una arena similar a la de Hueco Mundo y su superficie estaba regada por piedras de diferentes tamaños. Parecía una reproducción bastante fiel del exterior de Las Noches.

Antes de que se decidieran a hacer nada, pues sólo observaban, oyeron una tos detrás de una de las enormes piedras.

Rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, intuyendo que aquella tos provenía de su próximo adversario. Nada más lejos de la realidad, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y con aire soñoliento Stark apareció detrás de la piedra, como si hubiera estado ahí durmiendo todo el rato.

-¡STARK! –gritaron todos alegrados.

Una pequeña llama de esperanza les llenó sus inexistentes corazones de Hollow. Stark había sido la primera víctima y ahora estaba allí, sano y salvo al parecer, quizá todavía hubiera una oportunidad para todos ellos y los que habían ido cayendo por el camino.

El aludido los miró confuso, aún sin darse muy bien cuenta de dónde estaba o qué había pasado.

-¡Estás vivo!

-Claro ¿por qué no? –dijo con toda la obviedad del mundo.

-Creímos que habías muerto, ese veneno que había en la bebida… -explicó Halibel, más aliviada si cabía que los demás ya que había pesado sobre ella la acusación de ser la asesina.

-Más bien yo creo que lo que había era un somnífero, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo he llegado hasta aquí –aclaró Stark.

-¿Entonces Szayel nos mintió? –acusó Ulquiorra.

-Es probable, tal vez él sea quien lo ha preparado todo y también mintió acerca de la comida que mató a Aaroniero –comentó Barragán.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, si la comida hubiera estado de verdad envenenada Grimmjow y Nnoitra hubieran muerto por la misma causa que Aaroniero –defendió Halibel.

-Un momento, ¿de qué demonios estáis hablando? ¿Quién ha muerto? –preguntó Stark, alarmado por lo que acababa de oír.

-Tú fuiste el primero en caer, o al menos eso pensamos. Desde entonces hemos ido superando varias pruebas en las que han ido cayendo el resto de los que empezamos en esto –dijo Barragán.

-Así que es eso… Yo pensaba que os habíais dividido en grupos o algo así –opinó Stark.

-Pero si lo que él tomó no era veneno realmente, es posible que el resto tampoco estén muertos de verdad y haya sido una tomadura de pelo –dijo Halibel, esperanzada.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –preguntó Ulquiorra, sospechoso.

-No lo recuerdo, simplemente me he despertado aquí cuando os he oído entrar.

-Bueno, sea como sea no es el momento de acusarnos, será mejor que terminemos con todo esto cuanto antes –propuso Barragán.

En ese momento los cuatro estaban en el centro de la sala, el único lugar no rodeado de piedras y despejado. Tan sólo les separaban unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de salida. Se dirigían hacia ella cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar, como si estuviera siendo azotado por un terremoto, pronto empezó a resquebrajarse haciendo que grietas se abrieran y trozos cayeran a un abismo que se abría bajo sus pies.

Stark, Halibel y Barragán consiguieron alcanzar la puerta mientras que Ulquiorra era quien se había quedado más rezagado y quien más estaba sufriendo los estragos del temblor. Apenas quedaba un círculo de tierra a su alrededor ya que el resto del suelo de la sala se había derrumbado y sólo había una negrura infinita bajo sus pies.

-¡Cruza! ¡Aún queda una pequeña pasarela de rocas! –exclamó Halibel animándole desde el otro lado.

Pero Ulquiorra no veía la pasarela de la que hablaban y permaneció quieto en la estrecha isla en la que estaba.

-Lo que queréis es que me precipite al abismo para poder salir –les soltó Ulquiorra.

-¡No seas estúpido! Te caerás de todas formas si no lo haces –gritó Barragán- todavía puedes cruzar.

-Lo que mi ojo no ve no existe –se reafirmó Ulquiorra.

-¿Y si se trata de otra ilusión? –replicó Halibel haciendo referencia al incidente del shinigami y la mujer.

-Precisamente por eso, es una ilusión que vosotros podéis ver pero mi ojo, como no existe, no lo puede ver. No puedo creer en lo que no veo –dijo Ulquiorra.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que la escasa porción de tierra que quedaba en pie se resquebrajara y se lo llevara a las profundidades.

La puerta de salida se abrió justo cuando apenas tenían espacio para permanecer los tres de pie pegados a la pared. El suelo terminó cediendo por completo al cerrar la puerta. Les quedó una sensación agridulce, la sensación de no saber quien estaba viendo la realidad si ellos o Ulquiorra. Cabía la posibilidad de que ellos hubieran sido las víctimas de la ilusión y realmente la estrecha pasarela nunca existió, pero algo les decía que habían estado en lo cierto y que Ulquiorra había caído víctima de su poder, de no creer en lo que no podía ver.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para reflexionar porque en cuanto pusieron pie en la nueva sala les llamó la atención que ésta estuviera parcialmente inundada. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de agua y, aunque fuera de poca profundidad, era suficiente para cubrirles más arriba de los tobillos.

En seguida captaron cuál iba a ser la estrategia. Aunque lentamente el agua seguía subiendo. No podían saber de dónde salía pero sí podían sentir que en unos minutos les había alcanzado la altura de las rodillas.

Nada más por intentarlo, probaron a abrir la puerta de salida que, como era de esperar, seguía cerrada. Según podían intuir, no se abriría hasta que el agua alcanzara una altura verdaderamente alarmante.

Y así fue. La velocidad a la que se inundaba la habitación fue aumentando. Se iba llenando como una piscina de modo que no tardaron mucho en tener que nadar por no poder hacer pie. Además, aquella estancia tenía un techo particularmente bajo en comparación con las demás, lo que les decía que en breve se encontrarían en una situación crítica.

El agua había alcanzado una altura tal que apenas tenían espacio para mantener la cabeza fuera para poder respirar en el escaso hueco que les dejaba el techo de la sala. Por turnos fueron bajando a comprobar si la puerta se abría, pero no lo hizo.

No lo hizo hasta que Halibel dio con la solución.

Casi no podían respirar, no tenían espacio para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua y se contentaban con dejar fuera tan sólo la nariz y poco más cuando Halibel tuvo una gran idea.

-¡Mi poder! Mi poder se basa en el agua, puedo controlarla. Si la congelo dejará de subir, al menos por un momento, y podremos acceder a la puerta –propuso la mujer.

No les pareció mala idea así que le dieron vía libre para que lo hiciera, total, era o eso o morir ahogados.

Halibel congeló el agua mientras que Stark y Barragán se situaban en la puerta, aguantando la respiración ya que esa zona aún no se había congelado del todo. Consiguieron abrirla, pero para cuando estuvieron fuera ya era demasiado tarde para Halibel.

El agua se había congelado por completo, no seguía subiendo pero había aumentado de volumen ocupando cualquier resquicio de aire libre que quedaba. La mujer había quedado atrapada en el hielo, congelada y sin oxígeno alguno.

Por la impresión que daba la nueva sala todo apuntaba a que habían llegado al final.

No era una sala como las demás sino una enorme estancia con una altura de varios pisos, rodeada de columnas majestuosas y con una zona elevada en la parte central en la que había un trono. Tenía toda la pinta de ser el salón del trono de Las Noches. Pero, pese a lo que pudieran pensar, el trono estaba vacío. Allí no estaba Aizen, como podrían haber imaginado después de haber superado todas aquellas pruebas.

Y si no estaba Aizen allí ¿para qué demonios habían tenido que pasar todas aquellas calamidades? ¿Cuál era su recompensa por haber sobrevivido?

-Parece que hemos llegado al final –dijo Stark, dándole una palmada a Barragán en la espalda como felicitación-. No veo ninguna otra puerta por aquí.

Pero Barragán no le correspondió ni dijo nada, estaba demasiado extasiado observando aquel trono.

Aquel trono que una vez le perteneció y que ese maldito shinigami se lo arrebató. Y ni siquiera estaba allí para defenderlo. Si no lo quería, él se encargaría de recuperarlo.

Sin decir nada, se separó de Stark y subió las escaleras que separaban la parte baja de la sala del púlpito donde estaba el trono.

Y se sentó en él. Una carcajada de satisfacción resonó con eco en toda la habitación por haber recuperado su sitio. Sus dedos de esqueleto acariciándolo, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Aquel distinguido lugar que había ocupado durante siglos hasta que el maldito shinigami llegó a Hueco Mundo imponiendo su reinado.

Fue entonces cuando los huesos con los que estaba formado el trono se cerraron entorno a Barragán, impidiéndole moverse ni salir, estrangulándolo hasta que su esqueleto se partió en mil trozos quedando entremezclado con las piezas de marfil de su preciado asiento.

El eco del grito de Barragán todavía sonaba en la sala cuando unas palmadas anunciaron la entrada de un nuevo personaje.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo –Aizen aplaudía a la vez que felicitaba a Stark.

Sin embargo, Stark no parecía del todo contento.

Sí, había hecho lo que Aizen le había pedido. Había organizado todas aquellas pruebas, había fingido su propia muerte tomando una droga que le dejaría con las constantes vitales al mínimo de forma que nadie podría darse cuenta de que seguía con vida. Había dejado rastros de un veneno que no había tomado en una taza junto a su cuerpo para que creyeran que había muerto envenenado. Había escrito la nota que los demás encontrarían junto a él en la que decía que él sería el primero.

Y no era ninguna mentira. Aizen le había prometido que, si llevaba a cabo con éxito la misión que le había encomendado, él sería el Espada número uno. Si los demás se habían tomado al pie de la letra el contenido de la nota, no era problema suyo. Eran libres de creer que con lo de que él sería el primero, se estaba refiriendo a una serie de muertes.

-No te veo muy satisfecho, Stark. ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Aizen.

-Accedí a reunir a los mejores Hollow de Hueco Mundo e idear todas estas pruebas. Accedí a unirme a su ejército pero… si no hay nadie más con quien compartir todo esto, no le encuentro ningún sentido. Llegué aquí huyendo de la soledad y, una vez que había encontrado a nueve compañeros, lo único que encuentro es soledad de nuevo. No era esto lo que esperaba –explicó Stark.

-No te angusties, amigo mío –dijo Aizen, con una sonrisa amable y poniendo su mano en el hombro del Hollow de modo tranquilizador- No vas a estar solo.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Todos han muerto en el transcurso de las pruebas! Soy el único que queda.

-Con esto se arreglará todo –y Aizen sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bola brillante, sosteniéndola sobre su mano para que Stark la pudiera observar.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Es el Hougyoku. Te prometí nuevos poderes y los tendrás. Te prometí compañía y también la tendrás. El propósito de estas pruebas era determinar el orden que esos Hollow, una vez convertidos en Arrancar, ocuparán en las filas de los Espada. Tú incluido –explicó el shinigami.

-¿Insinúa que esa cosa puede devolverles la vida?

-Exactamente, no. No puede devolver la vida pero puede hacer muchísimas otras cosas. Sin embargo, no olvides que sois Hollow, técnicamente estáis muertos y a menos que vuestras almas sean purificadas por una zanpakutô, vuestra esencia no desaparecerá del todo, al menos mientras sigáis aquí en Hueco Mundo. Con esto, romperé vuestras máscaras y adquiriréis poderes de shinigami convirtiéndoos en Arrancar. Mis futuros Espada.

Stark miró el extraño objeto con curiosidad. ¿Todo aquello podía hacer esa pequeña cosa? No dudaba de los planes de Aizen y, si todo salía bien, pronto tendría nueve compañeros y nuevos poderes.

Al final el esfuerzo había merecido la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, o que al menos os haya entretenido XDDDD. No os esperábais que el asesino fuera Stark ¿verdad? XDDDDDDDDD.

La idea que decía que tenía hace tiempo era una parodia de Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate pero con Aizen XDDD, quería algo de este estilo en el que Aizen convocara a los Espada y les hiciera pasar pruebas para determinar su orden sin que ellos lo supieran. Al final la idea ha quedado parecida pero mi idea original era algo más de tipo cómico. No sé si la haré algún día ya que este fic es más o menos eso, de todas formas seguiré con la idea ahí aparcada por si acaso, pero creo que sería repetirme demasiado. Es que todo fandom que se precie debe tener su propia versión de Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate, la he visto en varios y siempre me ha parecido gracioso, como por ejemplo, ahora recuerdo que lo hicieron en Futurama.

Las pautas del reto eran esta vez bastante específicas: 8 personajes deben pasar la noche en un edificio. Un grito les alerta y encuentran que uno de ellos ha sido asesinado y junto a él hay una nota que da a entender que seguirán habiendo más muertes. El resto de personajes deben ir buscando al asesino, pero el asesino debe ser uno de los miembros del grupo. Al final sólo quedan tres, el asesino y otros dos. Hay un enfrentamiento y sólo quedan dos, el asesino y otro personaje. A elección del autor queda si gana el asesino o el otro personaje.

Pregunté si lo podía hacer algo así como Saw, en el que el asesino planea una serie de pruebas en las que van muriendo los demás y me dijeron que sí. Claro, Stark fue el primero en "morir" y era además el asesino y formaba parte del grupo. Lo tuve que reunir con lo que quedaba del grupo para que pudiera coincidir con otros dos personajes y que al final ganara él. Pese a todo esto no me ha costado nada de trabajo escribir el fic. De hecho, pretendía pasar de este reto pero al final me animé y conseguí escribirlo en tiempo récord (entre ayer y hoy) a pesar de que es bastante largo XDDDDD.

En fin, que esto es todo. Ah, además como habéis podido ver también he querido ir metiendo un poco de las características de los personajes, el nihilismo de Ulquiorra por ejemplo o el sacrificio de Halibel para que al menos tuviera algo de sentido. Ya sabéis que me encanta coger cosas del canon y aprovecharme de ellas.

Pues lo dicho, que espero que al menos os haya entretenido, y espero vuestras opiniones.

Besitos

Ak


End file.
